Burn It To The Ground
by masterthief-extrodinare
Summary: Toothless is a mob boss of Berk with quite a reputation. What happens when he meets the Police cheif's son? What will happen to Toothless's world? This is A Toothless/Hiccup yaoi fanfiction. So be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Burn It To The Ground

Chapter 1: Fate Has A Weird Of Making Itself Known

Bright green eyes stared out the window of the Black 1964 Mercury Monteray. It had been raining for the past four days non-stop. Today was the worst though. It was raining so hard that one could not see more than a couple of feet infront of themselves. Then, again, the town of Berk was natorious for its sudden downpours, but this was the first time it had rained this hard in ages. Pale lips parted in a sigh. He hated weather like this. He couldn't even see the stars in the night sky or the crescent moon, except for glimpses every now and again.

"Sir, we are almost to the Green Death." A younger muscle-bound man spoke from the front seat as he looked in the review mirror to look calmly into the bright green eyes. He shifted uncomfortably in his dark blue suit as he meet the intense gaze.

"Thank you, Snotlout." The man answered, tipping his head slightly.

"So, sir, who are you going to meet at the Green Death tonight?" Snotlout questioned, returning his eyes to the drenched road in from of him, iluminated by the cars lips stretched in a small smile as the man in the backseat straightened his black suit jacket. A red shirt could be seen underneath the black suit jacket. The first button on the suit jacket was undone almost as if a second thought." The man who owns the Green dragon owes the DRagons Money. And I always collect."

A feminine voice to the black suited mans left caught his attention. He turned toward the voice to meet the dark reen eyes of his second-in-command: Astrid. Her blond hair was pulled back in a braid. "So," She started, raising an eyebrow," It is the Monstrous Nightmare's boss that owes you money, huh?"

Astrid meet his gaze unflenching while hiding behind a blank mask. She had the unique ability to hide prettymuch every emotion she felt. It was the one of the reasons she was one of the most feared Dragons, besides himself. She was also one of the best dagger masters in Berk. Astrid was deadly with her daggers which made her a valuable member of the gang. And, also, the green eyed mans second-in-command.

"Yes. It is him, Astrid." He answered as the car pulled up to the curb of the Green Death. Snotlout stepped out of the car, pulled a umbrella from the seat next to himn and opened the door. The leader of the Dragons stepped out of the mercury and under the safety of the umbrella. He tipped his fedora on his head as he stared at the entrance to Berk's most famous hole-in-the-wall restaurants. Jet black hair fell just past his shoulders and almost blended in perfectly with his suit. Astrid climbed out of the otherside and joined her leader on the curb.

"Snotlout, stay with the car just in case things get messy. We should be back in about 10 minutes." He told Snotlout who nodded his understanding and climbed back into the car. Astrid took charge of the umbrella as they made their way to the entrance.

Astrid stepped in front of her leader as the entered. Most of patrons to the restaurant payed them no stayed close to her leaders side as they made there way to the back of the restaurant. Unbenowest to them a pair of dark eyes followed their aproach to the table situatated in the back of the restuarant. The eyes' owner pulled out there cell phone and punched in a number. It rang four times before a gruff voice answered ont he other line.

"Stoick, We have a small problem. You know that restaurant you told me to take your boy out to eat at? Well, you will never guess who just walked int the door..."  
Bright green eyes landed on the man in front of him, as the gang leader looked at the man sitting at the table. He allowed a devious smile to grace his lips.

"Ah! G.D what an honor to finally meet you at last!" Green eyes twinkled mechiviously when the man finally looked up and his face twisted in surprise and fear. G.D jumped up from his seat to adress the man on the other side of the table.

"I-I was not expecting you to show up in person, Toothless! I-it is an honor!" G.D stuttered.

" My men have told me you refuse to give them the money you owe G.D," Toothless's voice turned cold and expressionless. His eyes once full of Mechivous intent to to one of unveiled threat." And I always collect what is owed to me."G.D layed a hand on the soulder of the man next to him as he moved to stand up. Astrid moved a step closer to Toothless and placed her hands on her concelled daggers in her sleeve. G.D nodded toward the man and jerked his head toward the room behind him. The man grunted as he stood up and went to the office, clossing the door softly behind him.

"I-if I had k-known the money they wanted was for you I-I would of gladly given it." G.D sputtered as the man returned with a duffel bag. G.D reached inside and drew forth a couple stacks of money. Then thought better of it, replaced the money he had taken out and scooted the whole bag across the floor toward Toothless. " I am t-truely sorry. Here, t-take the whole bag as my heartfelt apology for not giving it to you e-earlier. I am truely sorry." The man coward before Toothless as Toothless beamed at him and picked up the duffel bag. Handing it to Astrid he tipped his hat toward the man with a bright smile.

"Thank you for the business. This should be enough to cover the cost of the 'incovience' towards myself for having to come here personal I do believe."

Toothless turned and began to make his way toward the door. He was half way to the door when a young man ran into him, knocking his hat askew. Startled green eyes stared up at him as the teenager began to stutter. The teenager turned and hurriedly left. Toothless watched him from the corner of his eye as the teenager took a seat next to a familiar looking man. Toothless walked casually toward the door, casting the man talking urgently toward the teenager a concealed grin. Astrid and Toothless made their way back to the black Mercury where Snotlout was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Burn It To The Ground

Chapter 2: The Mistake

"Hiccup!" the dark eyed man spoke quietly but with unconcealed concern toward the green eyed teen acros from him.  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The dark eyed man watched Toothless's retreat from the restrauant. He did not miss the almost hidden smile as Toothless all but glided out the door.  
Hiccup stared at the man across from him in confusion. The man had been like a second father to him. When his dad had to go out on offical police buisness, he would watch over him. THis man was an imporatant part of Hiccups family, even if they were not related by blood. Hiccup looked up to the dark eyed man alot. He had followed Hiccup when he adventured into the forest on the edge of Berk when ever the teen wanted. HIccup enjoyed his company greatly. He was probably Hiccups one true friend in Berk. No one really wanted to hang out with the Police chiefs' son.

"NO. I am okay Gobber. Why were you so worried? Who is that man?" HIccup questioned his friend. Gobber looked away from Hiccup and would not meet his eyes. Whenever Gobber did that it meant in was something big.

Taking a deep breath, Gobber looked up at Hiccup." That man is one of Berks most wanted and notorious gang leaders. Your father has been trying to capture him for years. You were not supposed to learn about him. Your dad thought it best not to tell you. As chief of police it his job to capture criminals, but your dad has been trying to capture him time and time again. But, each time, there is not enough evidence to convict him. That mans name is Toothless. He is the leader of the Drgaons."

"You mean that I ran into the most notriouss gang leader ever!" Hiccup cried, throwing his hands in the air." Why would dad not tell me about him!Oh Loki hates me today!"  
Gobber shrugged." Your dad has his own way of dealing with things. I guess hiding his highest, priority investigation was his way of protecting you."

"Fat lot of good that did." Hiccup muttered." At least I do not have to worry about him showing up here." Hiccup crossed his arms and looked at Gobber.

Gobber started to whistle quietly and pretended to pick imaginary dirt from his nails. Hiccup gaped at Gobber.

"You told him!" Hiccup accused. Gobber continued to focus all his attention on his nails. Hiccup sank into the booth trying to make himself as unoticeable as he could. " Just great. Just Hel Great! I am screwed for life! Dad will never let me go outside the house again!"

Gobber looked at the green eyed teen across from him. He knew the teen was right. Hiccup came to this restaurant often just to have somewhere to hang out and the manager didn't mind in the least. But, once Stoick found out his son's favorite hang had been visited by Toothless, not to mention the fact Hiccup had run into him and had been there when he arrived, The teen's nightmare would become a reality.

Dark eyes scaned the room until he found what he wanted. " You know, Hiccup, I told your dad that i brought you here because he asked me to. But, from what I remember you had left for home over a half hour before Toothless's arrival. And I will not tell him you took the back exit and went straight home and pretended to be home for an hour when he arrived." Gobber looked at the teen and smirked.

Hiccup grinned hugely at the man that had become his second father and nodded his head. He headed toward the back exit and disappeared into the back alley just as his dad's squad car pulled up to the Green Dragon.

Emerging on the main street, Hiccup began to make his way home at a trot. He was just about 10 blocks from the edge of town and another 2 mile walk to his house just at the edge of town, when the door of a store opened in front of him and the man he had bumped into in the restaurant exited the shop. The blond girl that had been with him exited just behind him. Both walked up to a black Mercury. Hiccup hide behind a lamp post and peered around it to watch Toothless's car as it pulled away from the curve. The car drove slowly down the road.

Hiccup could not believe his luck! The most wanted man in all of Berk was right in front of him. Hiccup made a last minute idscission and began to follow the car at a distance. He ducked into alleys as the car turned and stayed in the inky shadows of the store fronts. The constant drizzle of rain helped to hide him as well.

After many miles of tailing Hiccup was just about to give up when the car stopped and pulled infront of a slowly opening grage door. He watched from his hiding place behind a garbage can as a tall, broad man stepped out of the garage and motioned for the car to enter. Teh black Mercury pulled in silently into the garage. The tall, broad man looked around and entered the garage as well. The door silently began to close until it was completely closed. Hiccup walked out from behind the garbage can he had been hiding behind and stood in front of the garage.

He sheilded his eyes from the rain as he looked up toward the roof. Just 2 feet above the door was the name: Steel hammer. It was three stories tall and quite large. Hiccup had not imagined a gang leader living in such a run down place. A broken window caught the teenager's attention. Feeling daring, Hiccup decided he wanted to learn more about the mysterious Gang leader he knew nothing about.

Walking up to the window, he was able to easily pull himself through and into the room beyond.

Hiccup sat up and looked around. "Whoa." Hiccup glanced around the clean surroundings around him. It was surprisingly clean and very modern. One would not believe that such a place would exisit in sucha run down, appearing place from the outside. Opening the first door to his left he entered a small closet. He was just about to leave when he heard faint voices from the other side of the door.

"The alarm did come from the side of the Hive right?" A rough feminine voice asked form outside the door.

"Of course!" A male voice responded just as the door handle of the closet began to jiggle.

"Crap!" Hiccup muttered. He braced himself for the inevitable.

The door opened to expose two figures. One was a girl with dirty blond hair. Next to her was a boy about the same height as her with the same colored dirty, blond hair. Hiccup could clearly tell they were had a evil grin plastered on their face as they stared at the young teenager staring back at them. His fear was clearly etched into his eyes.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" The male twin answered

A/N: I decided to stick witk a little bit of the viking theme to the movie. When the characters cuss or mention bad luck they tend to mention viking gods and goddesses.

Loki: viking trickster god Hel: goddesses of the underworld


	3. Chapter 3

Burn it to the ground

chapter 3: Not What I had Planned...

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Ho To Train Your Dragon characters. I do, however, share the ownership of the story idea behind Burn It To The Ground with Deadlyweirdstar.

Hiccup gulped audiable as the two twins walked into the room. Their evil grins still etched onto their faces.

"Toothless is going to love what we just found, isn't that right, Tuffnut?" The dirty blond haired girl question her twin.

"Oh yes, Ruffnut! He sure will." Both shared a look as they closed in on Hiccup. The last thought that went throught Hiccups mind before the twins grabbed ahold of him a proceeded to drag him out of the room was: ' I shouldn't of went in through that window. I should of found another way in.'

Toothless stared fixedly out the grimmy window to the down pour outside. The dreary day just made him feel worse. He was no used to having the police trying to capture him. He knew something weird went down. 'Why didn't the man arrest him, or attempt to anyway? Could it be he was trying to not draw attention to himself or was he hiding something. He glanced at Astrid, who stood against the wall.

Astrid's face was completely unreadable, but Toothless knew her better than anyone. She was deep in though. Her head was slightly bent as she stared at the position the wall meet the floor. Her hands were crossed in front of her as she leaned casually against the wall to his left. She was also deep in thought. Both knew when the other need to be alone to think, especially about something like this. The police had seen them making the threats and the tranaction, but the second in command of the police had nothing. They were deffinetly missing something.

Just when he ws about to ask Astrid what she thought, Astrid jerked her head up and turned her head slightly to look deadly at the door seconds before a soft knock resounded from the otherside. Toothless faced the door and spoke a soft come in.

Seconds later Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the twins in his employment and his personal, somewhat spies entered. Between them they dragged a young teen male into the room. Tothless walked around the desk and sat graceful on top of it. Hands in his pocket he nodded to the twins who dropped the teen on the ground. The teen male slowly stood back up and slowly lifted his head to stare at Toothless.

Toothless's eyebrows shot up slightly. Astrid, seeing the boys face, walked around the desk to stand by Toothless's side.

Defiant forest green eyes stared back at him, slighlty covered by short, brown hair. It was the same boy who had run into Toothless as he was leaving the Green Death. The same young teen he had seen take a seat next to the police cheifs second in command. A small, smirk played on his lips.

"So, what brings you to my lovely abode, young man?" Toothless asked softly.

He stared at the teen, waiting for a reply. When none was forth coming he sighed and tried again. " I saw you go sit down next to the Police cheifs second in command. Now, why were you sitting with him of all people? I thought he had no children?"

Toothless heared a soft mumble from the teen but could not hear what he said. Teh teen had turned his eyes to the floor.

"Come again?"

"I said, he is not my father." he mumbled again.

Astrid, losing patients with the young teen, took a threatening step forward. The mob boss, barely nodded a no to her. She sighed heavily. "Then at least tell us your name.'

Hiccup began to panic. He could not tell any of the Dragons his name. That would be very bad. Hiccup chewed his lipped in thought as he tried to come up with a answer fast. If he waited to long they would know he was lying. And if he used a name he knew from around town, they would also either think he was lying or go looking for some poor sap who had the same name. Thats only if he could find someway to escape. This was bad.

Just then the door opened, and in walked the broad shoulder man he had seen from the lights of the garage.

" Boss, the car needs some repairs to the window washers and I heared we had a..." The man stopped and turned to look at Hiccup." Wait, I know you, your the chiefs son, Hiccup!"

Five sets of eyes turned to stare hard at Hiccup as he gulped back the lie he was about to tell them. It definetly didn't matter now. ' Why, oh why, does Loki hate me so much today?" He thought as his eyes stared unblinking into Toothless's startled bright green eyes. HE knew his eyes would looklike that of a startled deer. This was definetly not his day.

A/N: Uh-Oh. It looks like Hiccups indentity has been blown clear out of the water. Now what will happen to our, young, dear, oh-so-loveable Hiccup now? Again, I thank my friend Deadlyweirdstar for the awesome idea for this awesome story. I would also like to say sorry for such a late update. I have been very bust lately. Anyway, hope you like this next thrilling installment of Burn It To The Ground! sorry it is so short.

P.S: I really like cliff hangers, by the by.


	4. Chapter 4

Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the How To Train Your Dragon Characters. I do, however, share ownership of the alternate world I have placed the characters in. To be warned this is a Toothless/Hiccup yaoi story. no like, no read.

Author Note: sorry for the late update. I have been very busy lately and haven"t had a whole lot of time to actually write. Hope you like this chapter though!

Chapter 4: Running Away From Reality

Hiccup glanced at Toothless in fear. What would Toothless do with this information? Toothless could use him to gain control of the police. Then again, Hiccup was the one who got himself into this mess by following the infamous gang leader of the Dragons. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it seemed Hiccup had not been as smart as he thought.  
Toothless's light green eyes stared at him in shock. Astrid took a step forward, running her gaze over twins and the broad shouldered man had gone completely silent, staring at their leader in apprehension. Soon the leader of the Dragons smirked and stared at Hiccup with a amused look in his eyes. Astrid looked over to Toothless and nodded toward Hiccup.

Hiccup swallowed audible. 'I am so dead.'

"I think I would like to have a word with our dear guest, Hiccup, here if you do not mind." Toothless's voice was smooth as silk but yet it held the unmistakable tone of a order that left no room for questions.

Astrid, the twins and the broad shouldered man left the room quietly but quickly and as soon as the door clicked shut Toothless putt his hand together like he was preying and placed his elbows onto the desk and rested his arm on the desk. He stared at Hiccup, examining him for a moment. "So, you broke in to my gangs hideout, by yourself, and got past Fishlegs. Impressive. But, tell me, how did you know this warehouse was were our hideout, prey tell?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup blinked. He knew Toothless was the most notorious gangster in the area, but Toothless was talking to him like they had just sat down and was having a polite meal together amongst friends. It made no sense. Wasn't he angry at him for breaking in?

Hiccup swallowed." Well...I just followed the Mercury from the Green Death.."

Hiccup waited for Toothless to grab a sword and stab him with it. or worse. He was expecting him to be angry and order his gang members to kill him. But what Hiccup did not expect was for Toothless to burst into laughter. Hiccup just stared at the gangster as he laughed so hard he almost fell out of his wiped his eyes after he finally calmed down and stared at Hiccup with new found respect. He nodded to himself.

"I had a feeling, when you bumped into me at the Green Death, that just drew me to you. And now I know why. You are a curious person and, very daring I might add. Following me to my hideout like that, in the pouring rain no less! That took a lot of guts." Toothless tilted his head a little and peered at Hiccup. The young boy's mouth was agape as he stared at could not believe what this man had said. He must of heard him wrong. Right?

'This boy is quite something. i think I may more than respect this young man.' Toothless grinned mentally but made sure his face stayed completely serious as he stared at Hiccup. "He intrigues me.'  
Taking a deep breath Hiccup finally found his voice." So, uh...you aren't made?"

"Not really."

"Seriously? But I broke into your hideout!"  
Toothless just shrugged. "You have guts and spunk. I approve. More kids should be more daring like you."  
Hiccup just stared.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I-it's just when I pictured the most notorious gangster in Berk I thought you would be more...you know"

"What, ruthless?" Toothless laughed.

"Well, yeah..."

"Oh, I like you, kid!" I haven't laughed this much in years!" Toothless chuckled at Hiccup's red face."But, anyway I think we better get you home. Your dad is probably worried sick. I will have Astrid take you home in the Nissan. ASTRID!"  
Astrid walked in just a few seconds later and looked at Toothless with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you take our young Hiccup home please?" Toothless asked waving a hand at Hiccup. Astrid opened the door,looked at Hiccup and actually smiled. "Of course. I will make sure he makes it home safely."

"You are just going to let me go?" he questioned.

"That's the idea. Don't believe everything someones tells you about how bad someone may or may not be." Toothless leaned back in his chair as Hiccup stood and followed Astrid out of the office and into the garage. She walked gracefully to care and motioned Hiccup into the passenger could not believe he had been allowed to leave so easily. The whole ride home he stared out the window trying to figure out what had just happened. Astrid did not ask him what he was thinking, just stared out the windshield. He glanced at her every once in while trying to catch what she thought about all of this. Or if there was a catch he did not see. Her face remanded devoid of all emotion the whole way to his house. Hiccup whispered where to turn as she nodded her understanding but, other than that, both did not speak the whole way,

Astrid pulled up three houses away from his house and turned to him as he stepped out of the car. Hiccup turned to thank her, but before he could say anything she spoke first.

"This is the first time I have seen Toothless smile in ages. You gave him his smile back. I don't know what you did, but thank you. I hope to see you around."  
Hiccup closed the door and just stared stupidly at her. Astrid slowly put the car into drive and drove into the darkness of the night. Did this really happen?

Hiccup couldn't think straight. Hiccup walked all the way home still in a daze. He used his house key and quietly stole into his house. Hiccup walked up the stairs into his room and stared at his bed. He took a deep breath and fainted, falling onto his bed.

Author Note: I am sorry but I love scene where Hiccup first meets Toothless and faints as he starts to walk away! I could not help but add that into my story. lol. Hope you like this chapter. I made it way longer than my previous chapters but, sadly, I could leave on a cliff hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Burn It To The Ground

A/N: I know it takes me a while to update my stories, but please bear with me. I want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed or put this story on story alert. Every time someone does these things it reminds me of why I love to write so much: Because I like to make the people who read my stories happy. I also thank, deadlyWeirdstar for the idea of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story only the alternate universe and the story itself.

Chapter 5: Be It As It May

Bright sunlight filtered in through the window and slanted over the face of the teen lying in the bed. The teen rolled over and groaned slightly. Putting his arm over his eyes he tried to block the early morning sunlight from his eyes. Sighing, Hiccup sat up in bed and yawned.

Suddenly everything that had happened last night came back to him. The restaurant,Toothless, his lackeys and even what Astrid had said.

"This is the first time I have seen Toothless smile in ages. You gave him his smile back. I don't know what you did,  
but thank you. I hope to see you around."

Hiccup pause. 'I'll see you around?' Hiccup gulped. That was not good. If they came back around, what would they do. The green eyed teen moaned. 'This was not good. Not good at all.'

Breathing deeply Hiccup grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of jeans and threw them on and then made hi way downstairs. He expected to see his dad, Stoick, sitting at the dinning room table reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of , he was surprised to see Gobber sitting at the table instead. Hiccup sighed. He hardly ever saw his dad nowa days. Stoick had been tracking Toothless' gangs activities going on three months.

"I know what you are thinking, and you are right. He left at around 6 this morning." Gobber stated, looking at the teen. Gobber was like Hiccups second father and came over every morning to see if his dad had gone to work or not. Hiccup liked waking up to a familiar. face."so, what happened last night? After you left I mean?" Gobber questioned,looking at the teen over his cup of coffee.

Hiccup had been expecting this."I went to see a friend, but they are still on vacation."

Hiccup could see that Gobber did not buy it, but he did not question the teen any more.

"Well, I am off." The green eyed teen said grabbing a piece of toast and putting on his shoes at the front door. "  
I want to get a book at the library today."

"Need anything just call." Gobber shouted back, waving a hand at Hiccup as Hiccup opened the door and left.

It was a bright sunny day. Strange how it was a torrential downpour last night and now it was sunny and warm out. Then again it was Berk. They weather tended to be a little weird. Hiccup smiled walking down the street while eating his toast. Soon, he was deep into thought. He was just about to throw his weird experience with the dragon mob boss when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the same black Mercury Monteray from last night.

The Mercury slowly pulled up next to Hiccup and the passenger window rolled down. Fishlegs sat in the passenger seat,  
while one of the twins drove.

"I have a message for you, Hiccup." Fishlegs motioned for the green eyed teen to come up to the window. Hiccup sighed but complied with the mechanic. "Toothless wishes for you to meet him at the Terrible Terror cafe at 3 this afternoon."

The green eyed teen blinked in confusion. "Well, tell your boss that I will not be joining him. I do have a life and I want nothing to do with any of you again."Hiccup ground out. He was angry The Toothless thought he could just force himself in Hiccups' life he had another thing coming. The teen turned and began to walk away, while Fishlegs just sat in the car as both him and the twin had stupified looks on their faces.

He could not believe he had spoke that way with members of a mob! Hiccup usually was kind but always had a snappy comeback to fall back on. But, Fishlegs delivered the message like he had no choice. It mad the teens blood boil. He was a living, breathing person! Not a dog that went were ever someone told them.

Looking up, Hiccup was surprised to find himself already in front of the library. He had not relized his feet brought him here subconciously. Shaking his head, he tried to calm was the library. Coming here whenever something was on his mind helped to calm him down. That and drawing anyway.

The library was a huge two story building. He loved the library. Not only did it always have every book he always wanted to read, but it also had an attached art store as well. As soon as Hiccup stepped into the library he let out a contented sigh. The smell of old books permeated through the building. Soon, Hiccup forgot about what had been bothering him as he began his search for the book he wanted to find.

He saw as he was walking down the last aisle on the second floor. Hurrying over he picked it up of the shelf with great care and read the cover: The Dragon Manual. Hiccup loved to draw dragons and this book would help him find new criteria for his drawings.

Pulling out his library card at the check out desk, he hurried over to the art store and was just about to enter when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a familiar blond woman walk into the library. He sighed. This just really wasn't his day. Freaking Loki...

The blond spotted him and made her way over to him. Once in front of him she went into the art store and gently led Hiccup inside. "I really need to talk to you."

Exasperated, his green eyes met her dark green eyes."It's about Toothless isn't it?'

She only nodded before leading him to the back of the store before beginning.

"Ever since you left I have seen something different in his eyes. A small spark of humanity. You are the cause. I have no idea how. It just happened."

"Well, I am happy he got a small spark of humanity back, but I don't want anything more to do with the gang.'

Astrid smiled warmly." It wouldn't hurt to meet him as not the leader of the Dragons, but as a man, would it?"

This surprised Hiccup. He thought Toothless wanted to meet him so he could use Hiccup to spy on his dad or something. This was new.

Astrid just laughed lightly at Hiccups startled face. "He wants to meet you as a friend, not as our boss. Trust me on this one."

He looked at her closely for the first time. Astrid may put on a mask but, he relized, that it was because she was Toothless' second in command. She was really a kind-hearted person , why did she show this side to him? And wait...How did she know about him turning down Toothless?

Perhaps sensing his questions Astrid looked him full in the eyes."As I said before, you gave Toothless his smile back. For that, I thank you. I will help you anytime you need it." She looked at him as he opened his mouth to ask how she knew about him turning down the offer, but she held up a hand. " I know you turned down the offer because I told Fishlegs and Ruffnut to tell me what your answer was before informing Toothless and I would inform him of your answer. I knew you would turn him down, so I had my car ready just in case."

Hiccup let out a laugh."Okay. But, does Toothless really want to meet me as a man instead of a mob boss?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes." She answered without pause.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair as he thought about what she had told him. Why would Toothless be so intrigued by him? It made no sense! By Oden's beard, It made no sense! If he wanted answers though, he would have to meet the man.

"Okay. I will meet him."

Astrid beamed at him." Knew you would."

Author note: Tada! There it is! Chapter 5! Whew! Astrid is one of my favorite characters in HTTYD. I love her tough attitude. She can take anyone! I also added a lot more references to the Norse gods in this chapter. Mostly Loki though. HE does seem to like Hiccup. XD. Hope You enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Burn It To The Ground

Chapter 6: What Can Change Peoples minds?

A/n: Sorry for late update. My computer died and I lost this chapter that I had so painstakingly typed up. So, I had to totally retype the whole thing. So, hope you all like the newest chapter of BITTG!

"I can't believe I am doing this." Hiccup mumbled, looking at the Terrible Terror cafe. Young couples and solitary people walked by on the sidewalks. Mothers pushed strolls and even a couple of young teenagers sat next to the wall of the cafe talking. It looked like a normal cafe. Strange that Toothless picked this spot to meet.

Taking a steadying breath Hiccup walked up to the door of the Terrible Terror. Hiccup noticed that the café wasn't very busy so late in the afternoon. Only a couple sitting at a back table and a few other customs sat at the tables. Glancing at every face, he realized Toothless had not arrived yet.

Taking a seat on the far side of the café he ordered from the waitress. Putting his head in his hands he stared out the window of the café. Toothless was late.

That small fact made him start to laugh quietly to himself. A mob boss who was always on time to everyone who owed him money was late for a date.

Blinking stupidly, Hiccup realized what had just been thinking. Where the Hel (1) did that come from? Shaking his head, Hiccup decided to just ignore it as a passing, stray thought.

"So, you actually came I see." A voice spoke from the vacant seat across from Hiccup. Whirling around, he came face to face with the mob himself, Toothless. Hiccup noticed Toothless' eyes were sparkling with humor and amusement as he watched the young teen's reaction.

Toothless noticed a slight pink blush on Hiccups face. It was hardly even noticeable. Smirking, he took his seat.

"I did not think you would show up after last night." Toothless spoke as the waitress came over and took his order as well. Hiccup did not respond until she had left.

"Actually…I really wasn't going to com eat all." He admitted, not looking in Toothless' direction as he spoke.

Toothless raised an eyebrow at this statement. 'Then what made him want to come then?' The mob boss thought to himself. It was strange he had to admit that, that Hiccup had even come. Especially seeing as his dad was the police chief of Berk. Sensing his unspoken question Hiccup continued.

"But, I spoke to one of your gangsters and the conversation got me curious…" Hiccup finally turned his head toward Toothless." And now I see what your gangster said was true: you came dressed like a normal person. But, my question is this: why did you want to meet me in person, in public, and dressed like a normal person?"

The mob boss knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, which gangster had taken their time to meet Hiccup and talk to him. The only member of his gang who always looked after him from the sidelines: Astrid. Plus, when she had come back to the hideout after dropping Hiccup off, he noticed she was acting a little off. He ignored it until a little while before he had left to meet Hiccup here; she had returned from an errand and had the same look as the night before. He asked her what was wrong but all he got as an answer was a cryptic response.

"When I look in your eyes I see something new. That boy is the key and I will help in anyway I can." With that she had turned and walked away from him, leaving Toothless highly confused.

Toothless was indeed wearing normal clothes for a change instead of his suit he normally wore. I was wearing a dark purple shirt and jeans.

He looked at the teen across from him and answered truthfully. "Like I said last night, you have a lot of guts, and I like that. Something just draws me to you."

Hiccup just stared at Toothless. When he spoke Toothless was speechless. "You know what the funny thing is: something draws me to you as well. All day today I have been trying to figure out why but I cannot, for the life of, me put my finger on what it is."

"I see…."Toothless noticed Hiccups face turning a slight shade of pink. From Embarrassment or some other cause, Toothless did not know. "Then, how about this, Why don't we meet again after this meeting and get to know each other more?" Toothless purposed.

Hiccup thought about it. Toothless did come all the way here, to a café just to meet him. He had worn normal clothes and the teen saw no sign of any of the Dragons in sight, this meeting with the mob boss made him feel comfortable. It was almost like they were friends. He saw no reason why they shouldn't meet again. He nodded his agreement.

The mob boss smiled. He realized that for some odd reason, he felt comfortable around this young teenager. It was something he had not felt in quite some time.

"Well, I have to go soon to take care of some 'business'. Why don't we meet again tomorrow?"

Hiccup agreed and walked outside with Toothless. Toothless nodded to the teen and walked down the street.

"So, how did it go?" A voice spoke behind him making him jump.

The voice laughed as he spun around. Astrid laughed softly at the teen's reaction.

He glared at the young woman in front of him. "It went okay." He muttered.

"Good enough for me." She responded. Hiccup just stared at her. "What, you thought I would say something else? Have you forgotten who got you to come In the first place?" She grinned.

Hiccup smiled. Her smile was contagious it seemed. Once she smiled. One could not help but to smile too.

"I just came to see how everything played out. But I am glad to see that it went okay." Thinking for a second, she finally reached into her pocket and brought forth a card." Here, this is my phone number. If you need anything I will help. I think I have come to think of you as a very trustworthy person. Well, I got to go now. See ya!"

Hiccup stood just outside of the Terrible Terror and stared at the piece of paper in his hand. So far, in less than 12 hours he had followed a mob boss, been let go after being found out, talked to said mob boss like an old friend and been given the phone number of his second in command. And he was going to meet said mob boss again tomorrow.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." He grumbled, walking down the road back toward his house.

I did not spell this Hel wrong. Hel is the name of the Norse goddess of the underworld.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, but my computer died and I lost this whole chapter and had to re-type the whole thing. Astrid will be a main character in this story. I have appointed her honorary matchmaker! Sorry, but I love her bad ass nature and just couldn't resist. XD ENJOY!


	7. Chapter 7

Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with How To Train Your Dragon or the charatcers. The alternate universe, and the plot belongs to my friend who thought it up.

Author Notes: I am finally back to writing after being gone for so long. Sorry for the late update. It took forever to get this chapter down on paper to something I thought was good. Hope you all like this chapter of BITTG!

Chapter 7: Confusion With Just A Hint Of Curiosity

Hiccup arrived home later in the afternoon. He was still in a total daze. After Toothless left, Hiccup had walked to a near by park and sat on a bench and thought about what had happened in less than twenty-four hours. Had he seriously said yes to meeting Toothless again tomorrow? Did he really have lunch and had a somewhat normal converstion with the leader of the Dragons? How had this even came about? He sat on the bench until the sun began to set, bathing the park in oranges and reds. More and more questions ran through his mind. Hiccup's mind just kept sprouting questions and answers, but they were gone before he even had a chance to grab ahold of one and study it. Sighing in defeat, Hiccup sttod up from the bench and decided to make his way home. He would think about this later. But, his mind wasn't totally concentrated as he made his way home. One question kept filtering through his mind: Why had he felt so comfortable talking to and being aroung Toothless?

Finally, reaching the front door of his home, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey hiccup, how's it going?" Surprised, Hiccup looked up and his mouth dropped open. Stoick stood in the hallway, arms crossed, and smiling down at his son.

"I thought you would be working late tonight?" Hiccup commented after coming out of his shock of seeing his dad.

"Well, Gobber decided to take over for the night." Stoick explained, walking over to his son and putting a hand on his shoulder." So I decided to spend at least tonight with my son." Stoick lead Hiccup into the kitchen. Hiccup smiled up at his dad as Stoick steered him toward a seat at the kitchen table. Once his son was seated, the police chief picked up a pan from counter and sat it on the table.

"Lasagna, huh?" Hiccup asked as his dad served the food onto their plates. The lasagna was severly burnt around the edges and had a chewy texture to the noodles, but Hiccup decided to not say a word. " I am surprised that you did not catch the kitchen on fire...again." Hiccup remarked.

Stoick let out a full belly laugh at his sons remark. Father and son ate in companionable silence. Both just enjoying the time the had to spend as father and son.  
"So," Stoick spoke up first."What have you been up to today?"

Hiccup stared at his dad for a few moments before answering. He definetly did not want his dad to know he had been hanging out with a gnag boss. Especially The one gang boss his father had been trying to put in jail for years. Thinking quickly, Hiccup said the first thing that came to mind.

"I met a nice girl at the library today and we hung out." Hiccup told his dad.

Reaching over, the police chief gave his son a whole hearted slap on the back. "That's my son!"

"Like father, like son." Hiccup muttered.

"Does this girlfriend of yours have a name?" Stoick asked giving his son his undivided attention.

"Sylvia." Hiccup thought replied thinking fast. He couldn't tell his dad He had been talking to Astrid, Toothless's second in command. He hated lying to his dad, but he seriously had no choice. Hiccup was sure if he had said Astrid's name he would of put two and two together, and relized the Astrid his son had been hanging out with was the same Astrid that worked for the Dragons gang leader. Astrid was a very unusually name anyway, it wouldn't be hard.

"Sylvia, huh?" Stoick said, stroking his beard. " I can't say I have heard of her before. But still, good for you son! Good for you!"

Nodding his head the teen smiled and fake a yawn. "I Think I will go to bed now."

Stoick grinned at his son, " It was good to have dinner with you, my son." His father began to pick up the plates and other cooking utensils, sitting them in the sink. Hiccup grinned, and left the kitchen. Once in his room, he threw himself on his bed, and within seconds, he was fast asleep.

~Dragon Gang Hideout~

Astrid walked through the halls of the Dragons hideout. She grinned to herself and started down at the paper in her hand. She couldn't halp but smirk at the paper when she had found it earlier after leaving Hiccup to his thoughts. She could tell something was going on between the two. Well, she could see it in Toothless anyway. Hiccup,  
just looked overwhelmed and confused about all of it. 'Not for long.' she thought to herself.

Reaching her bosses office she knocked on the door. A soft, but audiable 'come in' answered her. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked inside. She stopped in front of his desk and waited patiently for him to finish the paper he was reading. Finally, after what felt like hours to Astrid, Toothless looked up.

"What have you for me, Astrid?" He asked.

"Well, you are supposed to meet Hiccup tomorrow, correct?" Astrid began.

Toothless nodded. A slight confused look came to his face as he tried to figure out what she was leading to.

"While I was out today I found something that may interest you." Astrid handed the paper over to Toothless. It was a flyer about five inches tall and four inches wide. Toothless scanned the paper over. Astrid watched as his confused look began to turn into one she knew he used when he didn't fully understand what he was reading.

"And what do you want me to do with this?" Toothless asked his second in command, looking her stright in the eyes. He knew Astrid would not just give him a piece of paper for no reason. After all, she was highly intelligent, and did not beat around the bush, not to mention her impressive ablities with daggers. Exactly why he had chosen her to be his second in command of the Dragons.

A small smile played on Astrid's lips." I know, full well, that you like this boy, Hiccup. I believe that you like him more than just a friend, even if you yourself will not admit it." Astrid said staring back at him unflinching."This would be a very good oppurtunity for you to figure out where you stand with him, don't you think?"

Toxic green eyes blinked in astonishment, before he smiled. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

Her answering smirk was all he needed.

"So, you think this will be the perfect oppurtunity for me to figure out what I want to know?" Her boss asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I do." Astrid said with all honesty.

"You could always read me like a book." He said.

"That is one of the reasons I am your second in command, boss." Astrid waved good-bye to her leader, as she opened the door and left Toothless to his thoughts.

The next day Hiccup arrived at the Terrible Terror Cafe to wait for Toothless. He found the same table the had used yesterday. He was a little nervous about meeting the gang boss again. Hiccup took a sip of his soda and flipped through the book he had picked up at the library yesterday. The Dragon Manual was a very interesting book. Pictures of dragons viewed from every angle possible stared up at hiccup in radiant color. The pictures looked to have been taken with a camera they were so life like. Hiccup was so imersed in his book he did not hear the chair scrap across the floor across the table from him or the person sit down.

"So, you like dragons, huh?" a voice full of amusement asked, making the teen jump.

Hiccup stared at Toothless, blushing madly. " Sorry. I was looking for inspiration for my drawing."

A thin, black eyebrow rose at the teen's response. "You draw?"

"Yeah. Dragons mostly though." Hiccup answered taking another sip of his soda. He finally relized how absorbed he had been in the book and started to stutter out an apology to Toothless. Toothless laughed at the teen as he stuttered.

"Relax. It is fine. Anyway, I was wondering if I could ask you something." Toothless's voice went from teasing to serious when he spoke the last sentence. Hiccup's mind went instinctively on the defensive. He reguarded the man in front of him with cautious eyes. This man may be dressed up like a regular person out to enjoy the day, but the teen knew that underneath he was a mob boss who killed to get what he wanted.

Hiccup cleared his throat before answering. "That depends on what the question is."

Toothless chuckled again. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "How about we start here then. Would you go to this with me?"

Taking the paper from Toothless, Hiccup openned it and began to look over the paper. As he looked it over his eyebrows began to rise higher and higher until they all but disappeared under his bangs.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Hiccup spoke just above a whisper. His voice was laced with total disbelief. Toothless just smirked at the teen, when Hiccup looked him dead in the eyes.

Author Notes: I am getting really excited about writing this story! What could it be that Astrid filled Toothless's head with and asked Hiccup to go to with him to? Astrid is a seriously bad influence on Toothless. XDD. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. And thank you to all who have read this fanfiction and have favorited and/or reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

Burn It To The Ground

A/N: I promise to try and bring out at least one chapter a week until this story is complete. I hope you like this newest installment of Burn It To The Ground.

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. I only own my imagination and my friend owns the simple plot to this story.

Chapter 7: Loki

Toothless and Hiccup just stared at each other for a few minutes. Toothless smirking at Hiccup, while Hiccup stared at Toothless with confusion and disbelief. Finally, Hiccup spoke.

"You are serious!"

Toothless continued to smirk at the teen. "Yes. I am."

The teen slumped in his chair at toothless's admission. A look of pure confusion appeared on his face. The mob boss could tell he was thinking hard.

In his mind, Hiccup thought about what the paper in front of him was. On the paper, in gold writting, was written:

"Masquerade party.  
Tomorrow at 8 pm.  
Everyone is welcome,  
but all must wear Masquerade costumes."

Why the heck Toothless would want to take Hicccup to a Party was beyond him. It just didn't make any sense. Hiccup's mind was already overloaded as it was with Toothless. He was still very much confused as to why he felt so confortable woth the mob boss. Now sighed in fustration.

"Can I think about this and get back to you on it?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless could hear the strain in his voice. Maybe this had not been his greatest idea he had ever had. Hiccup looked up at Toothless.

Toothless nodded his head at the teen. He would give him time to sort out his thoughts.

Hiccup stood up, thanked Toothless then left quietly. Toothless could tell, as he left, that Hiccup was deep in thought. Steppling his fingers, he too began to drift in thought. The bell above the door jingled, telling all a new customer had entered, yet Toothless did not hear. He only took notice when a blond women took the seat Hiccup had occupied just a few minutes before. He looked up and came face to face with a green eyed, worried face of Astrid.

"He needed time to think." He told her before she had a chance to ask.

Her green eyes softened. " I see."

Shifting in his seat, Toothless spoke to her." You know, you don't usually take interest in these sort of things. Why now?"

"YOu like him, and, from what I have gathered just seeing him a few times he does too. He is just confused about his feelings." Astrid stood up from the table."I will let you know his disusion when he tells has my number as well"

With that, The blond left the shop with an athoritive air. Many of the customers watched her leave with awe. She had the air of a leader."So, she gave him her number, huh. She must truely like this kid. She could of ignored everything, but she did not. What a strange woman I have chosen to be my second in command." Toothless mused.

"Wait! Hiccup!" Hiccup looked up and turned around and stared at the woman running up to him in surprise. She finally caught up to him, bending slightly as she panted.

"What are you doing here, Astrid?" The teen asked confused.

Astrid straightened up from her slightly hunched position and crossed her arms. "I stayed outside the shop, just in case. When I saw you come out, you had a dark, yet thoughtful look on your face. I knew that I had made a good decision to wait outside."

Astrid did not tell Hiccup the whole truth. After all, she wanted them both to be happy, and if she told Hiccup she was the one that gave Toothless the Masquerade Party idea it could very well push him away, and that was the last thing she wanted. Both teen and man did like each other, they just did not know it yet.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Astrid asked softly.

Hiccup blinked a few times in amazement. Very slowly he nodded his head to the blond woman.

They walked a few more blocks. Astrid waited patiently for him to begin. She could tell he was trying to put his thoughts in order. Head bowed, eyes on the sidewalk, were clear indicators of that much. Finally, Hiccup looked up at the sky. Taking a deep breath he turned to face Astrid.

"Why the party?"

"Easy. I think he wants to get to know you better." Astrid answered honestly. She had to be careful of what she said around Hiccup. Only Toothless knew she was trying to help the two of them get closer. Yet the teen did not. She could tell he trusted her as a friend of sorts.

Hiccup blinked at her in shock. "But...why me?"

"Remember what he said to you when you first meet? I believe that is why. I think he likes you. Plus, as I said before about this being the first time I have seen Toothless smile in ages, You gave him his smile back. You did that." Astrid said. her voice held complete conviction of what she had just stated and Hiccup felt himself believing it too. But, he did not know why.

He was not prepared for what she asked next though.

"How do you feel when you are around Toothless?"

Hiccup stared at her in surprise. " I feel...confortable. I...It confuses me. Why do I feel this way?" Hiccup put a hand over his chest and stared Astrid straight in the eyes.

She smiled confortingly at him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Then I believe that you need to find an answer to that question, don't you? And I am sure you know where you can find that answer.'

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup stared at the sky for a few minutes deep in thought. By this time they had stopped walking. Just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Astrid brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. She knew Hiccup was a little lost, but she believed that this Masquerade party would help both Hiccup and Toothless.

"Fine." Hiccup said softly beside her."Tell Toothless I will go to the Masquerade party with him."

Astrid smiled."I will."

A/N: Sorry for the sappiness of this chapter and I will probably get yelled at for whole paper thing being an invite to a Masquerade Party. Oh well! At least you can't yell at me for stopping it on a clliff hanger...Though I was seriously tempted to do so. And sorry that is is so short. I am sorry to say, but this story only has a couple more chapters to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters. Deadlyweirdstar owns the idea of the story,  
I own all else.

A/N: Sorry for such a late update. It took awhile to get this chapter to my liking...longer than I had originally had planned. This chapter killed me because i had to do a little research into Masquerades. I hope I did okay with this chapter. I had no idea how to do a good masquerade dance. But, I hope you all like it.

Chapter 9: Plans, Why Do They Never Work Out?

Hiccup paced his room. He kept turning and looking at the clothes he had laid out on his bed. He sighed again, turned and continued his pacing.

He could not believe he had said yes to going with Toothless to the Masquerade Dance. When he had gotten home, the first thing he did, was try and figure out what he should wear. He had had absolutely no idea what to wear to a Masquerade Dance. He had tried to do research on the subject, but had only learned a little. Using pictures he had found in books and on the internet he had tried to draw up a proper design of his outfit to wear to the dance. However, he couldn't draw anything that even felt right to the teen. Finally, in his fustration, he had turned to the only person he could think of to help him out: Astrid.

Hiccup sort of regretted it later though.

*Flashback Begins*

Astrid dragged him to a clothing store that was owned by a friend of hers. How she had time to make friends when she was part of a gang was beyond him. She dragged him all over of the store, down isle after isle of clothes. She pulled out outfit after outfit, but each one Hiccup shoot down.

"How about this one?" she asked.

Hiccup looked at the outfit she had chosen. A clownish, jester like outfit started at him.

"what? NO!" Hiccup yelled at her.

She laughed." We are never going to find something suitable if you don't pick something."

Hiccup sighed and looked around the store. A glimmer of fabric in the back of the store caught his eye. The teen walked quickly to the back of the store to get a closer look. Once he reached it he stared in astonishment. He fingered the dark green fabric in his hands. The teen grinned and turned to Astrid who was walking up to him.

"I like this one."

As soon as Astrid laided eyes on the outfit he had found, a huge grin broke across her face.

"Oh yes. I think we finally found a winner."

*Flashback Ends*

The green eyed teen sighed. He turned to the clock on his nightstand. The time blinked at him in bold red numbers.

7:35 pm. Toothless would pick up Hiccup in a half hour at their meeting spot they had been using lately: The Terrible Terror.

Grabbing a backpack Hiccup packed his whole masquerade costume and gently folded it into the backpack. He would change into it once he arrived at the cafe. Green eyes checked the clock again. It now read 7:37 pm. throwing the backpack over his shoulder, he made his way out of his room and into the hallway.

Stoick was still at the police station. Gobber however was asleep downstairs. Hiccup did not want to risk waking him up. Especially if he had to explain why he was trying to sneak out. He tipped-toed down the stairs, dodging the creaky steps. The sound of loud snoring issued from the living room. Taking a deep breath, the teen stepped off the stairs and onto the main hallway floor. As silently as he could he walked to the edge of the living room and peered around the corner.

Gobber stretched the full length of the couch, snoring loudly. Hiccup smiled at the man. He quickly but quietly opened the front door, and left. Closing the door behind him with an almost silent click.

The teen made his way down the darkended streets. He tried to stay to less traveled roads incase his father was patroling the area. Stoick catching his son out like this, especially with the costume in his backpack, would not be pleasant. Not to mention if he figured out who he was going to the Masquerade party with. The teens mind was in turmoil. There were so many things he didn't understand. When he thought of his dad arresting Toothless, and never hearing his laugh, or the different tones that would creep into his voice, or the way the man made him feel completely comfortable to be around made his heart ache. Hiccup stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at his feet.

'Wait...his heart would ache? Did he just say that?' He thought to himself.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. That was something that could not be true. Yet, he could feel a tiny part of him telling him that he was wrong, it was true. That part scared him. He took off at a dead run. Never stopping once until the Terrible Terror cafe came into view.

The door chimed as he entered. He looked around and spotted the bathrooms. He quickly made his way there and locked himself inside. He pulled the costume out of the bag and hung it on the back of the door on the coat hanger there. A smile curved across his lips as he gazed at it.

Dark emerald green long sleeved tunic, like a knight would wear back in the medieval period with a pair of matching trousers were reflected in his eyes. A pale brownish yellow vest hung over it, decorated with small semi-precious stones and intricate designs. Black border surrounded the vest. A small cape hung on his shoulders that clapsed in the front with a gold brouch. The outfit remined him of a cross between a knight and a prince.

Hiccup quickly put on the outfit, but was careful not to snag or tear anything. When he was finished, he looked in the mirror and smiled to himself. Gathering his normal clothes in his backpack he left the bathroom and walked into the restruant. He slid a small mask onto his face as he walked.

"Toothless?" He gasped, seeing the said man waiting for him. At first Hiccup couln't tell it was him. He wore a dark blue costume that looked llike a nobles costume. A gold cloak hung elegantly on his shoulders and a mask that only covered the top half of his face. The elegant costumed man caught Hiccup by surprise. But, as soon as Toothless smiled, Hiccup knew who it was.

"Ready?" Toothless asked. Grin still in place. The teen nodded.

Both walked outside and got into the waiting limosine.

XxX

The limosine pulled up to an old manor located at the edge of town. It had been abandoned for about three years, but whoever had decided to throw the Masquerade party had fixed the place up. The yard was neatly trimmed and old oil lamps hung from hooks all the way down the drive. The place was immaculant. Not even a sign of neglect could be seen in the manor at all. It was beautiful.

"Wow." Was all Hiccup could say as the limosine pulled up to the manor.

Toothless stepped out and openned the door for the stunned Hiccup. The teen stared around with wide green eyes. His expression was priceless to the mob boss. He chuckled.

"Shall we go in?" He asked amused.

Hiccup blinked." Oh, sorry."

Toothless just guided him to the front door of the manor. The doors opened with the help of two ushers. The mob boss handed them the invitation which they accepted and allowed them entry into the interior of the manor.

Hiccup gasped in amazement. The room the Masquerade Party was being held looked like an old ball room. Hardwood floors covered the whole length of the room. Candles in brackets hung on the walls at intrivales. A huge french door was open letting in the cool night air and allowing a view of the gardens behind the house. The garden itself was immaculant as well. People waltzed across the floor dancing and talking as music played in the background by a band sitting against the left hand wall. The aroma of lavender and roses wafted around the room from the garden outside. Above, suspended by pearl ropes, hung a chandler that swung slightly over the Masquerade Dancers below. The teen caught his breath. This had to have cost alot of money to fix up the old, abandoned manor this much.

Toothless whistled quietly beside him. "I must admit, this is a beautiful place to have a Masquerade Party."

The green eyed teen could only nod. A hand extended from the corner of his eyes. He turned to face Toothless who smiled. His smile was a smile Hiccup could not begin to understand because it was one the mob boss had never used before. Hesitantly, he reached out his hand and placed it into Toothless's hand.

"Do you know how to dance?" Toothless asked as he started to lead Hiccup out onto the floor.

Hiccup shook his head.

"Alright, then I shall teach you." Toothless gently guided Hiccups' hands to where they were supposed to be placed then explained to Hiccup to watch his feet and follow his movements. The teen watched as Toothless began to move. At first The green eyed teen kept tripping over his own feet, but soon he got the hang of it.

Toothless smiled encouragingly. "See? It isn't so hard."

Hiccup looked up at Toothless and smiled as well. His feet continued to follow Toothless without even paying attention.

They danced slowly across the floor. Other dancers, noticing their slow pace and how Hiccup stared at his feet, kindly moved out of their way. They understood without being told that the older man was teaching the younger how to dance.

Hiccup started to get the hang of the dance Toothles was teaching him. He slowly looked up to meet Toothless's eyes.

Their eyes meet. Two shades of green locked gazes. One toxic green, the other forest green. And with a single gaze both realized something. Why they felt so comfortable around the other and why the other made them feel the way the did. Understanding flickered from both gazes; Twin smiles formed on thier lips.

Unknown to the two dancers a lone woman in a dark scarlet victorian dress and white mask watched them silently. The woman was hidden behind the band as she watched Hiccup and Toothless dance across the floor. They seemed to be in their own world. A smile crossed her face.

"Those two..." She said. "I knew I saw it in them."

She continued to watch the two as they danced gracefully across the floor.

Suddenly, a sound reached her ears from outside. She heard the sound of a cars pulling up to the manor and the slamming of car doors. She quietly made her way to the main doors to the ball room and peeked into the hallway.

"Oh no." She whispered seeing the familar faces that all members of the Dragons knew very well, walking up the steps to the front door.

A/N: I know alot of people will yell at me for such a late update. and I am really sorry. This chapter I needed to do alot of research on. Hopefully, I did okay with the whole Masquerade thing. On a happy note, the other chapters are already written out, I just have to type them out. So, the next chapter should be out in a week or so. And this time, I absolutely mean it.


	10. Chapter 10

Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or the original plot for this story. I only own the fine details.

A/N: The next chapter is up! I hope you like this one. I did promise it would be up in a week or so, so here you go!

WARNING: There is a little blood in this one.

Chapter 10: The Clock Has Stopped

Astrid cursed quietly under her breath. She reached into a small pocket sewed on the inside of her dress, and pulled out a small cellphone. Quickly she dialed a number. On the second ring a voice answered.

"What's going on Astrid?" Tuffnut's voice asked from the other end.

"Where are you guys? I told you to distract the police chief for the night! The hel are you!" She harshly whispered.

She heared cursing on the other line. Tuffnut and two other voices began arguing with one another. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she could tell something must have gone wrong with their plan.

"I am have no idea how he got there. He and Gobber were here trying to figure out what had caused the break in. Then we started a fire to one of our unused safehouses. We even had a third distraction planned. Ruffnut was supposed to be watching them." An annoyed Snotlout all but growled.

Astrid sighed. The only explaination would be that the police cheif got suspicious with their so called distractions. "Did you space the theft and fire apart from one another?"

Silence met her question. Then Hurried whispers.

"Uhh...we thought we were supposed to make the distractions one right after the other." A hesitant Tuffnut admitted.

It took all of Astrid's will power not to yell at them. The idiots had totally butchered the plan. It would seem Loki had his hands on them tonight. This was definetly not good. Peeking around the corner of the ball room doors she saw Gobber and Stoick arguing with the door men. At least they would keep them busy, at least for a few more minutes. Still she couldn't understand why they had decided to come here of all places. What had tipped them off? They had orchestrated the whole thing so carefully. It just didn't make any sense.

"Well, make your way here stat!" she commanded them harshly."I have a bad feeling. So, hurry up!"

Not waiting for a reply, she snapped the phone closed and made her way back into the ballroom. She sighed sadly. She knew she really didn't want to interupt Hiccup and Toothless's night, but it couldn't be helped. She had to tell them.

XxX

Hiccup was having the best night of his life. Both he and Toothless danced elegantly across the floor. Many of the other dancers watched them and, surprisingly enough, moved quietly out of their way. He could tell the others knew he and Toothless were in their own world now. Toothless just kept staring at him with the strange smile on his face. A smile he couldn't quite place yet. However, he knew it was directed at him. Hiccup smiled right back.

"Escuse me sir." A voice said next to Toothless. Both turned to meet a young women wearing a scarlet victorian dress and white mask stood next to them. But the voice...

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

She smiled at him then turned back to Toothless. "Sir, we have a problem. It would seem that the others ruined the plan and now the Police Chief is here."

Toothless sighed in fustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Great. So, we should move to plan B then?"

Astrid nodded, then turned and walked away from the couple. Hiccup watched her go totally confused.

"What the heck is plan B?" He asked Toothless

Tothless just smirked. "It is our back up plan in case this happened."

Hiccup just rolled his eyes. he guessed that already, but he knew that Toothless would never explain the whole plan to him. It was infuriating.

"If dad catches you with me, both of us will be screwed." The teen pointed out.

Toothless careful danced his way toward the doors leading into the garden. His eyes stayed focused on the main door as they made their way across the ballroom. Toothless slowly eased them out the doors and into the garden. As soon as they stepped outside, Stoick and Gobber stepped into the ballroom.

The couple quickly slipped further into the garden.

They could just see Astrid slip past the two policemen and down the hallway. Neither being the wiser. Toothless grinned. Those two had no idea Toothless's second in command Had just slipped past them.

"Sorry about this Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at him in surprise. But, before he could ask the mob boss what he meant, Toothless pushed him into a bush in the garden. Hiccup landed with a whump as the air rushed out of his lungs. He watched as Toothless stepped into the light leaking out from the ballroom.

"Yo, police chief! Looking for someone?" He joked.

Instantly, Gobber and Stoick began pushing their way through the dancers. The dancers ran out of their way when they saw who they were. Toothless waited till they had covered half the distance across the room then turned and ran off into the garden.

Stoick and Gobber picked up speed seeing the mob boss take off running. As they passed Hiccup's bush gobber stopped.  
Stoick kept running after the mob boss. Hiccup sttod stock still as Gobber came over to the bush.

"Hiccup? Is that you in that bush?" Gobber asked peering in to the bush and seeing the teen sprawled on the ground.

Holding out a hand, he helped the teen stand."I fell into the bush because I wanted to get a closer look." Hiccup answered sarcastically.

Gobber looked at him sternly, but did not laugh at his sarcasm. The teen knew he was in trouble.

"Why were you at this Masquerade Party? And why were you hidden in the bush so close to Toothless?" Gobber asked quietly.

Hiccup looked away from the man he thought of as his second father. He had told Gobber everything he knew he couldn't tell his father since he was seven. His green eyes moved from the ground, where he hadn't relized he had been staring at, and stared Gobber in the eyes.

"I have been seeing Toothless for the past couple of days now. He...He invited me to this Masquerade Party tonight..." Hiccup replied hesitantly.

Gobber grinned at him." Is that all? You have a boyfriend and who decided to hide it?" He burst out laughing.

"Your...your not angry?"

"No! Of course not! To think You finally found you a girl...I mean boyfriend. Plus, you are not good at hiding things, you know." Gobber smacked him on the back. The teen just stared at him in shock. Did he just say he wasn't angry at him for hanging out with Toothless? Now the teen was seriously confused.

A string of gunshots sounded through the still night air. Hiccup and Gobber stood still. Both turned toward the direction the sound came from. They came from the same direction Toothless and Stoick had ran off. The teen and Gobber stared at one another, then took off toward the sound.

Arriving Hiccup and Gobber ducked behind a nearby bush. In front of them the police chief and a couple of his men had Toothless, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid penned down. Both sides continued to fire at one another. Hiccup looked on in dread. This was not good. Someone was bound to get seriously hurt. Just as he thought it, one of the Policemen went down. A bullet buried in his right shoulder. The man held a hand up to the wound, blood rushing through his fingers. One of the other policemen grabbed him and began dragging him to safety.

After the man got shot, it was as if everything was happening in slow motion. The teen could feel himself stand up,  
but before he could take a step, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder a pushed him back into his hiding place. stoick's gun fired. The bullet found its mark. The man Hiccup's father had just shot looked stunned then fell to the ground. The gunshots stopped instantly. The Dragons stared in shock, too stunned to move. Their leader, Toothless, lay on the ground. The bullet had hit him right in the chest.

Astrid was the first to move. She rushed to Toothless. Snotlout followed a second later. Both picked him up and hurried away as fast as they could. Stoick and his men let them go. Stoick knew Toothless had suffered a fetal wound. There was no way he could survive that wound.

Gobber held the teen close to him. Hiccup wasn't even aware that tears streamed down his face.

A/N: Oh noes! What have I done! But, do not come after me with pitchforks yet people! There is still one more chapter left. The last chapter shall be up soon. *hides behind couch.*


	11. Chapter 11

Burn It To The Ground

Disclaimer: I do nto own How To Train Your Dragon. Deadlyweirdstar owns the plot and I own the fine details.

A/n: I know alot of people were angry that Toothless got shot. But, then again, I did say not to get out the pitchforks yet. There is still one more chapter. And here it is. The final chapter of Burn It To The Ground!  
I think I am going to cry because it is over.

Chapter 11: Truth Lies Or Lies Truth

Two weeks had passed. Most of Berk went about there lives as if nothing had happend. Though many from the masquerade party did remember what had happened during their party. At first the news of the great gang leader of the Dragons death had been spoken by everyone on the streets. But, after a week, it slowly dropped from conversations. Even the newspapers moved on as well. Now, two weeks later, it was as if it had never happened.

Hiccup sighed triedly as he stood by his window watching the world moving below him. He turned his back from them and headed toward the door. He grabbed a jacket as he left his room.

He waved to Gobber who stood in the kitchen making dinner, promising to be back before it was finished. Gobber just waved him off. Already aware where the teen was going. Hiccup had confided in him and Gobber had promised to keep this from his dad.

Hiccup moved down the street at a steady pace. Astrid had called him the next day, after the shooting. Their conversation was brief but informative. The Dragons were very much still around, she had told him. Now they had a new leader: Astrid herself.

The teen arrived at a small house just three blocks from The Terrible Terror. It was a small brick house that had been empty since his first trip to the cafe. The house was bought just a week after the "Mob Boss Showdown", The had police called it.

Walking up to the door, green eyes looked around the house warily, but reached up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened. Astrid smiled at him softly.

"Come one in!" She said happily.

He entered and returned the smile."In the back room, correct?"

She nodded and led the teen to the room in question. They arrived at the door and Astrid opened it. However, she did not enterbut let Hiccup enter instead. A smile grew on his lips as he saw a figure standing by the window facing the backyard. The figure carefully turned around to face Hiccup. A familiar smile forming.

"It is nice to see you again, Toothless." Green eyes sparked with happiness.

Toothless moved from the window and walked over to the teen.

"It is nice to see you as well, Hiccup." He replied, before bending down and kissing the teen softly. Hiccup let him.

When Astrid had called him, he had been frantic. He tried not to cry but sobs still wrecked through his body. It had taken her awhile to calm the teen down. And even longer to explain to him what had happened. Toothless had been shot, but he had been wearing a very special chest covering similar to a bullet proof vest. One feature had been added to the vest. When shot anywhere on the vest a small packet of blood would be broken. The blood had been, of course, Toothless's. But it had been saved from countless blood donations and packets of it put inside the vest.  
No one knew of its existance, but Astrid. Their plan B had worked flawlessly and Berk believed Toothless to be dead. Though Astrid was the new leader of the Dragons, Toothless still gave her orders from the shadows.

Hiccup's thoughts flew back to Toothless kissing him and he smiled into the kiss. Toothless tasted of cinnamin and cloves. A strange combination but one he found he enjoyed.

Astrid giggled softly as she watched from the doorway. She had been totally ignored by the two lovers. Their kiss deeped as Toothless brought a hand to the back of Hiccups head. Hiccup, in return, wrapped a hand around his neck.

She quietly left them to it. The teen had unknowingly put a foot in the mob world, and it would appear he didn't care at all.

THE END

A/N: I told you not to come after me with pitchforks yet. I hope you all love the twist. This was the ending me and DeadlyWeirdstar had planned before I had begun writing this fanfiction. I hope you all love this conclussion to Burn It To The Ground! Thank you all for all your reviews and favoriting this story! It meant alot! Until My next story!

A/N 2: I will probably not be writting another Toothless/Hiccup fanfic. Instead I am going to be working on two new stories. They will be OC rewrites of Pandora Hearts and Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles with My OC's and Deadlyweirdstar's in the Pandora Hearts one. Sorry! 


End file.
